40 ans d'âge!
by Hito-76
Summary: Une petite confrontation entre Carter et O’Neill… Sam/Jack


**40 ans d'âge !**

**Résumé** : Une petite confrontation entre Carter et O'Neill…  
**Genre**: Romance S/J… Humour  
**Spoilers**: Peu importe  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

-----------------------

- 15… A vous !

Comment cela avait-il commencé ? Aucun des deux ne s'en souvenait ou avait l'esprit suffisamment clair pour s'en souvenir… Assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, ils commençaient à sentir le sol tanguer dangereusement tout autour d'eux.

- Alors ? … Vous laissez tomber, Mon Colonel ?  
- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?!

Sur ces paroles, il empoigna maladroitement la bouteille de Whisky et remplit son verre à raz bord. Une bonne partie du précieux liquide s'écoula sur le sol, sous le regard amusé de Carter. Ignorant volontairement le sourire de la jeune femme, O'Neill porta dignement la coupe à ses lèvres mais ne put empêcher son nez de se froncer. L'odeur commençait sérieusement à le rendre malade… C'était mauvais signe.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son second, en apparence sérieuse et posée, avait une telle descente ! Il était bien attrapé… Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre ! L'enjeu était bien trop important ! Alors, retenant sa respiration, il fit couler le breuvage dans sa bouche et au prix d'un grand effort, parvint à l'avaler.

- 15 ! … Major… à vous…

Fichtre ! Combien de temps allait-il encore tenir ? se demanda Carter en reportant son attention sur la bouteille. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait battre n'importe qui à ce petit jeu-là mais elle avait pensé qu'O'Neill abandonnerait beaucoup plus vite. C'était sans compter sa volonté de fer et sa légendaire obstination ! … Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de le connaître… Bah ! Il voulait se rendre malade ? Tant pis pour lui !  
Résolument, Sam prit la bouteille, se servit et, sans nulle hésitation, avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite.

- 16 !

Comment faisait-elle ça ? Elle buvait ce Whisky comme s'il s'agissait de jus d'orange ! Où avait-elle appris à tenir l'alcool de cette façon ? Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Jacob…  
Enfin ! Il était dans de beaux draps, maintenant. Perdre la face devant elle était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait… Euh… Oui, bon… Il la perdait souvent devant elle mais pas pour des choses aussi simples, à sa portée à lui ! En tout cas, il pouvait dire adieu à sa récompense.

Ils avaient tous deux inscrits sur un bout de papier ce à quoi ils auraient droit s'ils remportaient ce pari. Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne savait ce qu'avait écrit l'autre. Carter, après avoir longuement hésité, l'avait regardé de travers lorsqu'elle avait griffonné le sien. A coup sûr, il était bon pour nettoyer son labo pendant les prochains jours à venir !

_« La garce ! … Hips ! » _

Quant à sa récompense à lui… Raah!… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber!  
Furieux, il empoigna la bouteille à moitié vide maintenant et se versa un autre verre. Il le but dans la foulée sans se poser de questions.

- 16 ! A vous… Carter… (Burps !)

_« A ben ça alors ! »_

Sam l'avait cru vaincu mais non ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui était inscrit sur ce bout de papier mais ça semblait être extrêmement motivant ! A moins que ça ne soit sa fierté qui lui permettait de continuer? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle non plus n'abandonnerait pas ! Hors de question ! Et le fait de voir double n'y changerait rien… Pourvu, seulement, qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle était à bout… Tant qu'il la pensait maître du jeu, elle avait une chance de le voir abandonner plus facilement. Elle parvînt donc, au prix d'un énorme effort, à maintenir son sourire sur les lèvres sans faiblir. Elle savait que ça l'énervait !

- Alors… Caw… Carter ?

_« Ne pas trembler ! Ne pas trembler !… » _Elle prit la bouteille et se remplit un verre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Mon Colonel, répondit-elle calmement.

_« Ne pas renverser ! Ne pas renverser !… »_ Et elle but.

- 17 !

O'Neill avait suivi le mouvement de la jeune femme avec le plus d'attention possible compte tenu de son état actuel. Pas une goutte n'était tombée de son verre, pas un tremblement n'avait secoué sa main. Et ce sourire supérieur qu'elle ne quittait plus … Lui avait déjà bien du mal à empêcher ses zygomatiques de se contracter toutes les dix secondes ! Eh bien il était beau, le grand Jack O'Neill ! Et ce foutu sol qui ne cessait de le ballotter de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche… Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de bouger pendant une minute !

- Colonel ? Vous allez bien ? demanda alors Carter, ironique.

Pour toute réponse, O'Neill la fusilla du regard.  
Il avança alors la main, manqua la bouteille à deux reprises puis finit par l'empoigner.

- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous serve, Mon Colonel ?  
- Carter… Taisez-vous et laissez-moi me concentrer…

Il attrapa son verre, fit couler le Whisky dedans et en renversa la plupart sur sa main. Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il reposait bruyamment la bouteille par terre. Pendant quelques secondes, son regard resta fixé sur son verre. Mais plus il se concentrait sur lui et plus le reste tout autour devenait flou et tourbillonnant.

Le cœur battant, Carter attentive regardait son supérieur se balancer de plus en plus vite. Le contenu de sa coupe se vidait à chaque secousse. Ouvrant la bouche pour signaler qu'il trichait, elle la referma aussitôt tandis qu'O'Neill, les yeux vitreux, s'effondrait en arrière les bras en croix. Son verre vide roula sous le bureau, très vite rejoint par la bouteille que le genou du Colonel venait de renverser.

L'espace d'un instant, Sam, inquiète, se redressa tant bien que mal et se pencha vers lui. Un coma éthylique était toujours possible même s'ils étaient assez grands pour savoir quand il fallait s'arrêter.

- Carter… Vous avez gagné, l'entendit-elle grogner cependant.

La jeune femme sourit et se redressa. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas faire comme lui : s'affaler sur le sol et attendre que ça passe.

- Alors… Montrez-moi ce… fichu papier que je vois mon … gage, continua-t-il, toujours allongé sur le dos.

Sam, soudain nerveuse, fouilla fébrilement dans sa poche et en sortie le papier en question. Elle sembla hésiter puis le lui tendit. Maladroitement, O'Neill le déplia et se concentra afin de déchiffrer l'écriture petite et fine de la jeune femme.  
Carter, très droite, fixait anxieusement le visage de son supérieur, attendant une quelconque réaction, mais en vain.

- Major… grogna-t-il au bout d'un moment, la faisant sursauter.

_« Major… C'est pas bon signe… »_ songea-t-elle, regrettant déjà l'idée folle qui lui était venue à l'esprit lorsqu'ils avaient parlé d'un gage. Peut-être n'était-il pas assez saoul !?

- Major, reprit-il… La prochaine fois, écrivez plus gros… Je n'arrive pas à lire…

Les bras de Jack retombèrent lourdement le long de son corps, le papier dans la main.  
Hésitante, Sam regarda l'homme allongé devant elle. Il avait les yeux vitreux, mais un sourire sensuel sur son visage.

_« Oh et puis… ! »_

- Je vais vous montrer, murmura alors la jeune femme, se penchant doucement sur lui afin de poser ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes.

-------------------------------------

Daniel les avait cherchés partout mais en vain ! Jack et Sam devaient pourtant le rejoindre au mess depuis plus de vingt minutes maintenant. C'était pourtant eux qui avaient tout fait pour le sortir de son bureau, et la tête de ses « bouquins poussiéreux »…  
Il ouvrit alors la porte de son bureau et se figea aussitôt. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux devant lui, allongés sur le sol, les bras en croix.  
Instinctivement, il décrocha le téléphone mural près de l'entrée :

- Ici le Dr Jackson ! J'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale de toute urgence dans mon bureau !

Il s'élança ensuite vers ses amis mais fut soudain stoppé dans son élan par une odeur fort reconnaissable qui venait de lui chatouiller les narines.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Il regarda autour de lui en reniflant et découvrit une bouteille de Whisky sous la table. Celle-ci était à présent vide, le contenu s'étant déversé sur le sol.

- Ma bouteille !! s'exclama-t-il alors, furieux.

C'était un Whisky très cher ! Un Gragganmore, 40 ans d'âge ! Il l'avait achetée et gardée précieusement pour une grande occasion : la découverte de la cité perdue des Anciens… Et ces deux-là s'étaient permis de la vider !!! Ils l'avaient appelé au mess afin de l'éloigner de SON bureau pour se cuiter avec SON Whisky !

Jack se mit soudain à grogner, attirant du coup l'attention de Daniel. Le regard de celui-ci tomba sur un morceau de papier qu'O'Neill tenait précieusement serré entre ses doigts. Tant bien que mal, son ami ne voulant visiblement pas le lâcher, Daniel parvint cependant à le lui prendre. Une fois déplié, il reconnu l'écriture de Sam et le lut. Un sourire étira alors les lèvres du jeune homme. Il se tourna vers Carter et découvrit un autre morceau de papier dans la main de celle-ci. Il le déchiffra et son sourire s'élargit.

Entendant soudain les pas précipités de l'équipe médicale derrière son dos, Daniel rangea précipitamment les deux petits mots dans ses poches. Mieux valait que tout cela reste secret !

Mais cet évènement majeur méritait bien le prix d'une bouteille de Whisky 40 ans d'âge !

_Un baiser, Carter ! _

_Un baiser, Mon Colonel ! _

**FIN**


End file.
